


No One Needs to Know

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no alcohol to blame this time as he leaned in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Needs to Know

It had been rough and rushed. The bruises and bites long since faded, but they had both been covered in them the night before. There had been too much to drink, there was no other way Jackson would let Aiden start groping him and convince him to come back home to his place. 

“No one needs to know,” Aiden said from beside him, turned the other way in bed as Jackson pulled his shirt on. 

“You’re right,” Jackson said, getting up and finding his pants. “And no one is going to ever know.” He left the bedroom, but paused at the front door, hand holding the handle mid turn. He sighed softly, bowing his head. He could hear Aiden getting up, heard him walking out into the hallway and stopping.

“You’re still here.”

“Yeah.”

“You should leave before someone sees you.”

Jackson nodded, but his hand stayed still on the handle. Finally, he let go and slowly turned around. Aiden hadn’t bothered to put any clothes on and Jackson couldn’t help as his eyes wandered over the other man before he was crossing the room and slamming Aiden against the wall hard. There was no alcohol to blame this time as he leaned in, stopping just inches from Aiden’s lips, the hands on his chest stopping him from going any further.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” Jackson said. “But I want you.”

Aiden stared at him for a long moment before he was fisting his hands in Jackson’s shirt and pulling him in for a rough kiss.


End file.
